Return to You
by KH Stories
Summary: Kurt has no recognition of his beloved fiance, Blaine, after a tragic run-in with Karofsky. Blaine's heart is shattered as he puts back the relationship he once had. Sequel to Return to McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

Return to You

Restless

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Asked Kurt Hummel as he looked upon an unfamiliar man.<p>

"Kurt-" Blaine broke off with a whimper. Kurt didn't remember him. His voice crackled and lip quivered. "Kurt, you remember m-me, don't you?" He kissed the hand he was holding and held it close to his heart.

"No, sir. I'm really sorry…" He got a glimpse of the hand the unfamiliar face held. It had a bright ring shining on it. He let out a short, shuddery gasp. The boy kindly took the hand away. He looked up into the eyes of the man before him, who was in tears at his bedside.

"I'm Blaine? Blaine Anderson? You must remember, y-you…" He broke off in tears while the poor confused Kurt looked with wide, confused eyes. Kurt saw the ring on the other boy's hand and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You-you can't… I-I love y-you, K-Kurt, I-" Suddenly doctors and nurses burst into the room. Kurt looked up at him with wide, sparkling blue eyes. Blaine was frozen at his bedside. Finn and Burt came in not a minute later.

"Kurt! You're okay!" Finn hugged him and Burt smiled over his shoulder. They caught a glimpse of Blaine.

"Blaine, you oka-"

"He doesn't- He can't-" Blaine stuttered. Tears were shaded on his face.

"Excuse me, I need everyone out just for a moment. I'm so sorry." The doctor instructed. Burt and Finn went on their way.

"Come, Blaine." Finn called sympathetically. Blaine remained frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"Excuse me, young man, I need you to lea-"

"No, I can't." Blaine replied softly to the doctor.

"Come, Blaine. He can help-"

"No, I can't." Blaine repeated. Finn pulled Blaine from the bedside and towards the door.

"No… No… NO! Take me **back!** P-please, NO! Kurt- Kurt- No, ppppleassseee…." He cried as he struggled against Finn.

Kurt recalled never seeing a more distressed face in his life.

Itleast… from what he could remember of it…

Finn finally got Blaine out of the door as he struggled against him.

"No-no, Finn. P-p-please let me g-go." He sobbed. Finn held his shoulders and look into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Blaine-"

"He c-c-can't remember m-me…" He cried. Finn wrapped his arms around Blaine and let him son into his chest.

"He'll remember you, it may take some time, but he couldn't ever truly forget you, Blaine. He loves you. And you are very good to him, Blaine." Finn gave Blaine a small squeeze in appretiation and released him. Blaine wiped his eyes.

"I feel so foolish…" He laughed slightly.

"Promise me something?" Finn asked. Blaine nodded, beckoning for him to continue. "Don't give up on him. He truly loves you, Blaine, and I've never ever seen him this happy… well, _that_ happy… You were meant for him, and he for you." Blaine smiled half-heartedly at Finn.

"That's one thing you wouldn't ever have to worry about." Finn clapped his shoulder in a brotherly grasp.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the unfamiliar face struggle against his step-brother, tears flowing like rain down his stained cheeks, and he felt a pang in his heart. His mind suddenly flashed to the face, bright lights spinning behind him, before he gave out a final breath and closed his eyes again.<p>

It wasn't long before the man, apparently named Blaine, entered the room once again, thankfully more composed. Something about his manner changed when he got closer to Kurt. The sparkle in his eye lit, his lips twitched into a smile no matter how much he was hurting. He pulled up a chair and reached out his hand.

"M-may I?" He asked tentatively. Kurt appeared unsure, but responded,

"Yes, I suppose." Blaine took his hand and upon doing so, Kurt was shocked to see the tense boy suddenly relax at his touch. It lifted the weight off Kurt's heavy heart as he lightened at Blaine's touch

And he wasn't sure why.

"Kurt?" Blaine bit his lip nervously. "Do you remember anything about me?" Kurt's eyes fell. Blaine lifted his chin so he met his eyes. "Anything… please, just… give me _something_…" Blaine begged. Kurt bit his lip.

"The last thing I remember was being in a locker room and suddenly beign pulled into a kiss by some Neanderthal named Karofsky. He had been bullying me and it was right then and there I decided to leave McKinley."

"Kurt, that was over a year ago." Blaine replied, concerned. "But I think I know why you remember that moment so well. That was the most important decision you ever made." He gave his love's hand a squeeze. "Because of that decision, you met me." Kurt laughed, and met his eyes to make a smarky comment when he was suddenly at a loss for words. He remembered a familiar hand grasped in his, racing down a aestheticly decorated hallway in a charming palace.

"I may not know who you are, but when you cry I get these pains in my chest and yet when you smile I can't help but smile too. At your touch..." He blushed sheepishly. "I feel… home." Blaine had to refrain from kissing him.

"This is gonna sound silly." Blaine laughed. "Because to you we just met, but you are my fiancé, and I'd like to take you out. Show you why you fell in love with me." Blaine smirked at Kurt's blush.

"I don't know…" Kurt bit away a smile.

"Perhaps I can change your mind?" Blaine reached for his ipod and began flipping through songs.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Serenading you!"

"In the middle of the hospital!"

"Oh please, that's nothing. And I _know_ you know this song, so you better join me." Blaine began singing as Kurt laughed at him.

_Made a wrong turn,_

_Once or twice,_

_Dug my way out,_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions,_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life…_

He walked up to Kurt's bed and took his hand.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated,_

_Look I'm still around…_

He pulled Kurt out of the bed and danced in circles around him. Kurt joined in with him, harmonizing, and giggling at Blaine.

_Pretty pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than..._

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect,_

_To me…_

Blaine stopped and let Kurt take the next verse. Kurt still sounded as beautiful as ever even though he'd been unconscious for over 3 days. Blaine echoed him as he slid gracefully through the words.

_You're so mean (You're so mean)_

_When you talk (When you talk)_

_'Bout yourself,_

_You are wrong. (You are wrong)_

_Change the voices,_

_In your head, (In your head)_

_Make them like you_

_Instead. (Instead)_

Blaine followed into the prechorus with Kurt, harmonizing in the end of each line.

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Feel with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough!_

_I've done all i can think of_

_Chase down all my demons,_

_And see you do the same._

Blaine sang.

_Ohh, ohh!_

The two of their voices meshed together like they were born to do. They fit together like to puzzle pieces.

_Pretty pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than..._

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect..._

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me !_

_Pretty pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

Blaine took Kurt's hand and looked deep into his eyes to sing the last final line…

_You are perfect, to me..._

Kurt was panting slightly and quietly as he gazed into Blaine's hazel, golden eyes. He suddenly felt a pang in his side. He clutched it and doubled over, letting out a small whimper. Blaine picked him up and laid him back in his bed. Kurt noticed his well toned mustles as he flexed and his gentleness.

"Do we usually do stuff like that?" Kurt asked, blushing and redirecting his mind. Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Blaine ask, wrinkling his brow in a worried expression.

"How did I end up here?" Kurt responded. Blaine gulped.

"Well- I… uh…." He trailed off. He took a deep breath. "A lockdown alarm went off at school. I knew it must've been Karofsky because h-h-he said he would…." Blaine's stutter grew worse. He paused and exhaled, trying to control his trialed speech. "I found your tea and book scattered in the school garden and I knew… I knew he had c-c-come and taken y-you…" Blaine struggled to keep his composer. "I recall hearing a gunshot…"

* * *

><p>'<em>KURT! KURT! WHERE ARE Y-Y-YOU!' Blaine screamed, heart screaming in his chest. Kurt wouldn't give up… he would keep fighting against Karofsky. Blaine felt lost… alone…<em>

_Empty._

_Suddenly a gunshot broke the dreadful, awful silence. 'No.' A gasp escaped his lips. He fled down the hall toward the source of the noise. 'NO!' He turned a corner and tore open the door to find a sight so execrable…_

_Blood on Karofsky's lips._

_Kurt's mangled, bruised, naked body._

'_Kurt…' His heart shattered. He felt as if blackness consumed his heart. He'd never be happy again. All he could feel was pure rage and anger. 'No… no… my Kurt…' He finally tore his eyes from the dying angel to the murderous dog with a lighter in his hand. 'How. Dare. YOU!' Blaine spat. 'Why… my poor Kurt….WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM? STEP AWAY!' He wasn't sure when he started crying, but he had never felt more isolated. Like nothing in the world mattered anymore. 'I'LL KILL YOU!' He screamed. The boy threw his lighter across the room and suddenly the place was ablaze._

_ He looked down at his love. 'Kurt- Kurt- you're-you're gonna be okay…. I- I p-promise. If it's the last thing I do- I'll…' He cried and he laid his love properly on his back. He was dressed in bruises and blood. Blaine retrieved his boxers and ever so gently pulled them on over his revealing skin. He continued to repeat, 'You'll be okay…' but not so much to Kurt… more to try and convince himself._

* * *

><p>"And I stood there above you in the ambulence, watching you die before my very eyes…" Blaine cried. "And there was nothing I could do." He sobbed louder. "I was finally going to lose to one thing that mattered in my life…" Kurt was crying too.<p>

"But I'm here, Blaine." Kurt told him.

"I thought I lost you…" Blaine stared off into the distance. He found a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>As it got dark, Blaine settled on the chair across from Kurt.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face fell.

"Oh- I'm sorry… I haven't left the hospital since we got here... I guess I'm just used to this place now…" He trailed off sheepishly. He looked up with concerned eyes. "Do you- ah… well, do you want me to leave?"

"No- you can… you can stay. If you want. But- um…" He blushed. "It's cold and I bet that chair isn't comfortable and I mean if you are my fiancé and…"

Kurt squeaked as Blaine plopped onto the bed and kissed the top of Kurt's head. Kurt felt a sudden warmth and unsuspected smile drift upon his lips. He didn't know who this man was yet he was in his bed.

All he knew was for some reason he had an unfailing trust in him. He didn't even know his last damn name!

But there's one thing he did know.

He's was looking forward to falling in love with him.

_In a book, in a box, in the closet_

_In a line, in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tips of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_There's a rain that will never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should have found the way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the one I'm telling is myself_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say…_


	2. Chapter 2

Return to You

Don't Leave

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the middle of the night when he felt Blaine turn and snuggle up to Kurt. His arms were draped around over his sides and his head lay limp against his back. He let out a small moan as he resettled himself and Kurt felt his cheeks flourish. He relaxed in Blaine's gentle touch.<p>

He wanted to remember. Wanted to remember sooo badly. All the times he'd missed out on. All the love he had forgotten. How he and Blaine enjoyed many firsts together. Kurt wanted to know the man beside him.

He knew that young Blaine must love him very much to put the time and energy into aiding him in the process of remembrance.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next day to a bright morning. A bouquet rested at the end of his bed where his toes nudged the bed rail. He sat up and stretched down to his toes, receiving a pop in his back contently, and picked up the roses gently. He removed an attached card nudged within the petals.<p>

_You probably don't remember, but you're favorite designed flower _

_centerpiece contained cream roses surrounding a sunflower tied with a blue ribbon to match your lovely eyes._

_Don't worry, we'll get there. _

_~Blaine_

Kurt pondered the note for a moment before inhaling the sweet aroma exuding from the flowers. Blaine's scent mingled upon its petals. Kurt longed to have those arms wrapped around him again. Kurt removed his intent stare from the flowers and scanned the room for their sender. Blaine had gone, and Kurt's face fell slightly. In the silence, Kurt heard a familiar melody down the hall. He climbed out of bed and began down the hall in his comfy sweats and T-shirt Blaine let him borrow towards the tune.

There was a young girl finishing a song up on the small café's stage. Her voice echoed off the walls as it rang out like a bell.

_Yah we have to do this together…_

He recognized the small girl. That was his nurse… and she was _really good. _She got off the stage as scattered applause dismissed her. She saw Kurt and came his way.

"Good morning! So glad to see you up!" She beamed up at him.

"You can really sing, Shannon." He replied to her. Her brown locks swirled down past her shoulders and her bright green eyes sparkled at him. Her rosie cheeks blushed as she sheepishly squeaked,

"Thanks." She looked at him curiously. "I hear you can sing quite phenomenally." Kurt gave her a look. "Please," she laughed, "Don't act all surprised like you don't know what I'm talking about! I heard you two sing the other day. Now why don't you get you're prada ass up there!" She giggled.

"I- I don't know…." Kurt's opinion didn't matter anyways because the next thing he knew he was up on stage. An electric beat pulsed through Kurt's veins as he began to sing.

_You are still my strongest memory_

_Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly_

_Every time my heart just skips a beat_

_Whenever you say my name I need you with me_

As Kurt's nervous eyes scanned the crowd, a pair of golden hazel ones met his.

_I am so nervous, I've thought for ages what to say_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

_You are so ruthless. let me pursue it_

_You come around and I fall in love._

_I knew straight away_

_On that day_

_I knew straight away…_

Kurt's eyes failed to leave Blaine's as something in his heart lightened at his smile.

_You are still my strongest memory_

_Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly_

_Every time my heart just skips a beat_

_Whenever you say my name I need you with me._

Shannon handed Blaine a microphone, and soon Blaine was on stage with him singing.

_You must admit it, you feel more different everyday._

_But in such an exciting way_

_You are the man for me_

_Me and you meant to be _

_I would do anything for you._

Kurt took the prechorus as Blaine latched his hand in his.

_I knew straight away _

_On that day_

_I knew straight away…_

They sang together to each other. It was as if no one else existed… just them.

_You are still my strongest memory_

_Whenever I close my eyes, I see you clearly._

_Every time my heart just skips a beat._

_Whenever you say my name, I need you with me_

Blaine sang to Kurt as he searched his eyes for some glimmer of acknowledgement.

_Whenever you say my name, I need you with me…_

They received half-hearted applause except for one over-excited brunette.

"D-did I do good?" Kurt asked.

"You were fantastic" Blaine told him. "What happened to my over-confident boyfriend?"

"Eh, he got in a coma."

Kurt and Blaine headed back towards his room. Kurt had insisted Blaine go home and sleep in his own bed for once. Blaine laughed but it faded as he saw the empty haze in Kurt's eyes.

There was nothing there.

Blaine had been kidding himself. Kurt had no memory of him yet he acted as if nothing had changed,

But _everything_ had changed.

All Kurt knew was that Blaine was his fiancé. He didn't _know_ him. Kurt was lost yet in Blaine's fragile state he was kind and gentle. He tried and tried to feel something for Blaine yet Blaine refused to see a change.

And Blaine's heart shattered at this sudden nightmare he faced. The hopeful shine in Blaine's eyes, the spring in his step, the flitter in his heart, the quirk of his smile… faded. The man he knew in front of him didn't return the same recognition. The man he knew never knew him.

His heart dropped in his chest, the breath escaped his lungs shakily.

"Blaine- you okay?" Kurt's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Kurt… I'm…" He set his sight to the blue-gray set eyes in front of him. "I'm so very sorry." He turned and his speedy walk turned into a sprint.

"Blaine? Blaine! Wait-" He attempted to chase after him but winced at the sharp pain in his side. He continued to run anyways, and the pain began to blind him as he continued to go after Blaine. "Please don't-" he paused to take a sharp gasp and he gripped his side "-go…" And the lights distinguished.

...

_And I know it's been_  
><em>Such a long time<em>  
><em>Since we've just been friends<em>  
><em>And not soldiers on<em>  
><em>The front line of a war<em>  
><em>That we were born into<em>  
><em>But we have to do this together<em>  
><em>Don't leave me<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Return to You

Wake-Up Call

* * *

><p>He woke up an hour late, feeling comforting warmth against his side. Blaine had passed out in a chair parked as close as he could get against his bedside. His head was rested in his uninjured side, hand grasped firmly in his but relaxed in his peaceful state.<p>

Very carefully, Kurt scooted down closer to the boy so his face was mere inches away from his. He had longed to have his steady warm breath up against his face. His sweet, dapper scent wafting through his senses. It wasn't long before he drifted to sleep again…

Shortly after he arose again to the sound of pacing feet on the cold, hospital floor and quiet sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurt… This is all my fault. All of it my fault- how can I be so utterly stupid…" Blaine cried, nervous fingers flying through his hair. Curls fell untidily onto his face.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine- you okay?" Kurt's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.<em>

_"Kurt… I'm…" He set his sight to the blue-gray set eyes in front of him. "I'm so very sorry." He turned and his speedy walk turned into a sprint._

_"Blaine? Blaine! Wait-" He heard a call from behind him. He wanted so much to hold him... to turn around and press him lips onto the one he loved so dearly. Blaine continued to run for the hospital exit. Everything they went through- the pain, the hurt, the love they shared, the nights they held each other…. All forgotten._

"_Blaine, wait-" A voice so faint and lifeless whipped him around to see the ghostly Kurt Hummel clasping his side. The eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways, collapsing onto the floor._

_Blaine dodged forward, saving his crumpled, broken body from clashing onto the tile floor._

* * *

><p>"Why do I always have to screw things up!" Blaine knelt by Kurt's bed. "I'm so sorry Kurt… I love you."<p>

It took all the strength Kurt had to open his eyes and slightly turn his head to reply, "I-I love you too."

"Don't say that. You can't mean it-"

"I do." He gasped. "I'm the same Kurt I was and I can feel it when I look at you…" He trailed off as he relaxed. Blaine kneeled by this bedside with red, puffy eyes.

"Y-you're not the Kurt I knew- and it's my fault he's gone… I did this to you…" Blaine sobbed.

"Is that why you ran away?" Kurt asked. Blaine finally met his eyes. He struggled to move his hand onto Blaine's and placed it on his heart. He felt the steady, warm, comforting beat beneath his palm. "Same me. The doctor says my memory will return-"

"He said it _might_." Blaine interjected, removing his hand.

"You said you'd never give up." Finn said dejectedly from the doorway.

"Please, Finn, not now." Kurt breathed.

"I'll never give up… he just…. He deserves better-"

"There is no better than what I have." Kurt cut in, face solemn, anxious and clear. Blaine looked at Kurt intentively, searching as if for some kind of falter. There was none. They shared a long gaze into each other eyes, specks of gold swimming in blue.

"I- I'll just go…" Finn left awkwardly and snuck away. The footsteps vanished and Blaine lunged onto Kurt and kissed him, missing the soft lips on his. Kurt was surprised and sheepish at first, but responded soon hungrily. He placed his gentle hand on Blaine's cheek.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt- there is a moment when you say to yourself… Oh there you are." He inhaled deeply. His face was nervous, but sure. "I've been looking for you forever." He placed his hand over his. "You move me Kurt…." Kurt felt his heart leap suddenly out of his chest. He was light headed and felt as if he was walking on air. He saw those hazel eyes and the perfectly gelled hair; the blazer, and his soft lips… Suddenly they met his and fireworks went off in his brain.<em>

Kurt savored the traces of Blaine's tongue on his bottom lip and opened his mouth in response.

"_I love you…" Kurt nearly spit out his coffee and the stupidest grin slipped onto his face. He just stared into those eyes, and took Blaine's hand underneath the table and gripped it tight._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Kurt gasped and Blaine jumped back.<p>

"Oh- I'm sorry-"

"Quit apologizing." Kurt replied and grabbed his collar and pulled his face down towards his, engaging his lips on his.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt?" Blaine spoke as they kissed.<em>

_"Mmh?" Kurt replied, still kissing Blaine._

_"Promise me something?" Kurt did not pull away when he replied,_

_"Anything."_

_"Marry me one day." Blaine said. Kurt pulled away from their kiss to meet his eyes. Blaine looked down at him and smiled._

_"Of course." Blaine smiled hugely at this pleasant response, and kissed him more passionately then ever._

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled away and looked into the eyes of the familiar boy. Blaine's heart was pulsing.<p>

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Well it's just- I…" He trailed off trying to explain some of the glimpses of fuzzy memories he just caught. "You should wear that blazer more often." Blaine gaped at him.

"W-what?"

"Would you stay here with me tonight?" Kurt switched topics.

"I'd love to." He shut the door and flicked off the light. He climbed in the bed beside Kurt, his back against Kurt's chest. Blaine pulled Kurt into a sweet embrace and began to hum in his ear.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…_

Suddenly Kurt began to hum along. That's when Blaine knew in his heart he'd never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Return to You

Returning Home Broken

* * *

><p>Blaine led Kurt from the dingy, cold lobby and out into the warm light. There was a small breeze sweeping through the occasional tree in the lot.<p>

We could've just taken a wheel chair, you know." Kurt's cheeks flourished as Blaine carried him out of the hospital (which took much pleading toward the nurses and doctors to release his fragile boyfriend. Insisting returning home would strengthen him emotionally).

"My wheel chair is up in the attic- you can use that." Blaine replied. The doctors insisted Kurt use a wheelchair until they were sure of his full recovery. "Besides, I'd rather carry you." Blaine growled. Kurt blushed and suddenly his embarrassed smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I was just thinking… why did you need a wheel chair… what happened?" Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and nearly dropped Kurt.

"I- ah…" His voice was hallow of all emotion and dry. He swallowed heavily and continued unsurely, "When… when I came out- that I was gay- to, umm my dad…" tears began to fall and his hands began to shake. Kurt's hand cupped his cheek and his thumb slowly wiped away a falling tear.

"GET OUT OF HERE, FAGS!" A man shouted as he passed Kurt and Blaine, shoving his shoulder into Blaine's, causing him to stumble. Kurt slipped from his arms, but he steadied himself and began limping after the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kurt called sweetly. The man stopped and turned with a scowl. Kurt stepped closer, "You got a little something right there." Kurt tapped on the side of his own lip.

"What?" The man spat.

"THIS!" Kurt socked him hard in the mouth, and the man went unconscious. Pride filled him as the dumbfounded man fell limp to the floor. Kurt's nurse came outside and lifted the man, struggling, and carrying him in her arms.

"And you wonder why he even got here." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said to Kurt. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked. Blaine was on the hard concrete, head in hands and pale white. Kurt gave her a pointed look and she said goodbye and departed with the man.

Kurt walked over to shaking Blaine and rubbed his back comfortingly, resting his head on his shoulder.

"He-he said to the doctor that I f-fell down the stairs... and right before he died he said he was sorry… but does that mean anything? If he only realized he was wrong with his dying breath? What if that man only realizes homophobia is ignorant as he dies? Will it be any use to us now? No. I never had a father." Blaine cried. "And I never thought I'd be happy. But then I saw you on that staircase and-"

"You introduced yourself to me and you held my hand, leading me down the hallways. That's when I fell for you." Blaine looked up at him astonished. "I sometimes remember little things-" Blaine's lips collided with his suddenly, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him closely.

"You'll never truly forget, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, as long as you're mine." Blaine held him in his arms and kissed his cheek as he released him. Blaine scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried him to the car.

* * *

><p>Blaine jumped from the car and opened Kurt's door, cradling him in his arms as they walked to the door. Kurt gaped at his unfamiliar surroundings. It was his ideal home- elegant and graceful.<p>

"I know it may be overwhelming…" Blaine crossed to their bedroom and set him down on the bed. "It's a lot to take in. Shall I draw you a bath? I know when you get stressed you like that…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt nodded and Blaine left Kurt to turn on the water. He poured in the bubble-bath formula and turned on a gentle jet in the large tub. When he returned, Kurt was struggling to get his shirt off of him. Blaine raced to his side.

"Kurt, hun, careful." He supported him as he stumbled backward. "Do you mind if I help?" He asked kindly and cautiously.

"No… I mean I don't mind if you help not 'no you can't help'…" Kurt replied awkwardly. Blaine smiled sweetly at him. He fully removed Kurt's shirt and motioned for him to take a seat on the bed. He knelt by the bedside and removed his shoes and socks carefully. He removed his belt and gently pulled his pants down and off. Kurt cleared his throat and blushed bright red.

"You are beautiful." Blaine told him. Kurt held his breath as Blaine took down his boxers and drew them down to the floor. As Blaine sat upright again, he couldn't remove his eyes. Blaine wanted to touch Kurt desperately. Kurt coughed awkwardly again and Blaine removed his gaze. He aided Kurt to the tub and assisted him in.

"Thank you." Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled and left him.

As Kurt relaxed in the warm water, he sang quietly to himself. Blaine was waiting just outside on the bed, to afraid to leave him so alone.

Kurt sang with emotion in his heart and love on his mind.

_Too many shadows in my room _

_Too many hours in this midnight_

_Too many corners in my mind _

_So much to do to set my heart right _

Blaine sang just outside with him, but a different tune.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love _

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

Kurt and Blaine sang two different tunes, but came together with one another somehow in their absent minds that they were singing together.

_Well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me. (I'm in repair!)_

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life of you and me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I'm in repair! (So I'm coming home)_

_I'm in repair! (Well I'm coming home)_

Kurt sang and Blaine was suddenly full minded of their forming medley.

_Oh, it's taking so long_

_I could be wrong, I could be ready_

_Oh but if I take my heart's advice_

_I should assume it's still unsteady_

Blaine leaned against the bathroom door, singing to Kurt as he felt the repercussions of the last week.

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all, yeah!_

_I'm coming home! (I'm in repair!)_

_Your love has always been enough for me! (I'm getting there!)_

_And I don't know why. _

_You always seem to give me another try!_

_And your love still remains for me! (I'm in repair!)_

Blaine sang the last line quietly, tears running down his cheeks.

_So I'm coming home…_

His voice rang out on the last note and Kurt came out of the bathroom in his towel. Kurt pulled him in his arms.

"Home is where your heart is."


	5. Chapter 5

Return to McKinley

Night In

* * *

><p>The night closed in on Kurt and Blaine as they prepared for bed. Kurt was slightly pale as he nervously brushed his sparkly, straight teeth in small, acute circles. He had been brushing his perfect teeth the last 5 minutes.<p>

"Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine asked with knitted eyebrows. Kurt went a slightly darker shade of pink in his cheeks, shrugged, and lied through the toothpaste in his mouth,

"Nuffing." Blaine gazed at him with curiosity, head cocked slightly to the left, before walking up to him, gently removing the toothbrush from his mouth and placing it on the counter. He flipped on the water in the sink and motioned the boy to spit. He complied and blushing a deeper shade of red replied honestly,

"I-I haven't slept in my own bed in a while and… I barely know you and…" He sighed sheepishly. Blaine's face feel slightly but, understanding, he answered,

"Of course. How about my old bedroom?" Kurt stared down at his feet and nodded, embarrassed. Blaine kissed the top of his head and departed. Kurt washed out the remains of mint in his mouth and exited the bathroom following the gentle rustle of blankets down the hall. Blaine was adding an extra blanket on the bed and said, keeping his eyes on his work,

"I actually find this mattress much more comfortable… or maybe it's because my parents' bed is so unfamiliar…" He looked up from his work at last and met his lover's eyes. "It's cold tonight. If you get chilly come wake me, okay?" Kurt nodded. Looking down at his feet and back up he asked,

"Where are your parents? Won't they be mad if-"

"They're dead" Blaine replied quietly.

"Oh…" Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright… rotten bastards anyway." Blaine scowled as he remembered the night he so deeply loathed.

_"No, April, please! Let's discuss it! I'd personally love to know the reason Blaine threw away his future!" His father said quite harshly, glaring at Kurt._

_"It's my future, dad, keep that in mind. It's in my hands." Blaine replied._

_"You-" his father faced Kurt, "He moved for you didn't he. It's your fault, isn't it!"_

_"THIS ISN'T KURT'S FAULT, HOW DARE YOU!" Blaine yelled._

_"Then it's **YOURS!**"_

_"Oh sorry, I didn't realize being gay and being happy couldn't coexist with a good future!"_

So much screaming, yelling, fighting….

"Well- thanks for the um…" Kurt changed the subject after Blaine's long gaze off- lost in deep thougt.

"Yah…" Blaine replied, returning from his thoughts. He tucked Kurt into bed and whispered. "I love you." And turned off the light. Kurt was glad because he wasn't sure he was able to say it back just yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He kept having nightmares of Blaine getting hurt every time he shut his eyes. The words of the homophobic man at the hospital and the thought Blaine's father hurting someone so kind and beautiful echoed in his mind. When he did fall asleep, he saw Karofsky draped over his body sinking his teeth painfully into his skin causing him to bleed on contact. His hard fingers bruised his skin. He took Kurt in his hands and began pumping excessive and harshly. Kurt cried out in pain as Karofsky took him inside his mouth and bit down hard He flipped Kurt over harshly on the cement floor and shoved himself inside of Kurt. Kurt screamed and yelled from the sheering pain that jolted up his spine. '<em>P-p-pleassee stop.<em>' The pain blinded him as he begged and begged him to stop. He was tossed to his back again and Karofsky shoved himself inside of Kurt's mouth. As he came again, Kurt choked and sputtered. He got his hand free and hit him so hard his hand bled where he had met contact with Karofsky's face. He heard the gunshot and felt the pain._ 'I'm going to die like this…' _he cried through his tears.

Blaine was awoken by a horrible scream. "BLAINE HELP!" Blaine sprang from his bed and tore down the hall. "NO! LET ME GO! PLEASEEE!"

"KURT WAKE UP!" Blaine shouted and Kurt's eyes flew open. His body was

shivering and shaking and his body was glazed in sweat from the pure fear of his nightmares. His breathing was fast. He saw Blaine's face etched with concern from the moonlight streaking in the window. He burst into tears and fell into Blaine's arms.

"Th-hat was n-n-no nightmare…" Kurt cried into Blaine's chest. Blaine, still holding Kurt, got up into the bed beside him and cradeled him in his arms. "K-Karofsky." Kurt cried.

"Sh-sh… it'll be okay I promise, love." Blaine cooed. Kurt continued to sob into his chest.

"It was real wasn't it? That really happened and that's why I-" Kurt gasped at his own realization. Violent images plastered against his shut eyelids. Blaine kissed his head, forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes, lips, hands anything to sooth Kurt as the flow of tears began to slow and fade and breathing began to steady. Blaine began to sing quietly and Kurt molded into his grasp, the song easing him to sleep…

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday…_

Kurt finally slept blissfully in Blaine's arms where, he finally realized, was he belonged...


	6. Chapter 6

Return to You

First One Up, First One Down

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke he realized it was suddenly cold. Blaine was no longer by his side and he felt strangely alone… empty.<p>

Just then, air of coffee wafted through the house and Kurt sat up to get out of bed when Blaine entered his room with breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Kurt said. Blaine smiled down at him.

"SWEET! I'll eat it!" Kurt cried out as Blaine lifted the toast to his mouth as Blaine broke into small fits of laughter. "_Scooch- overrr!"_ Blaine pushed him lightly so he could squeeze back into bed with him. Kurt sipped the coffee Blaine had made him happily as Blaine played with his hair. Kurt suddenly became very solemn.

"I'm sorry for waking you. Last night…."

"Don't apologize for that. I was happy to be awoken!" Blaine laughed, but it faded as he looked into Kurt's worried eyes. "I can't stand to see you in pain like that Kurt…" Kurt gasped suddenly as hot water streaked his face.

"I'm so sorry Blaine…"

"What?"

"I was wrong."

"What about?"

"I said I didn't know you. I do know you- I can feel it. I can also feel this is tormenting you…" He took a small, shuddery breath and looked into his eyes. "It's tearing you apart." Blaine grabbed his hand, but Kurt pulled it away and looked down at his blanket-covered toes. "Your life would be better without me in it." Blaine grabbed his hand again and held it firmly. He held it to his chest and took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't have a life without you in it." Blaine leaned down slowly, and cupping his cheek, he pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"I know who you are." Kurt said, pulling away. "You are my hero." Blaine leapt from the bed and bowed, bestowing his hand to the boy.

"Well, come, my fair maiden of whom I have rescued! We must fly on my trusty steed in order to not be late-eth!" Blaine's voice boomed through the empty house as Kurt giggled and took the outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt was being escorted to class by Blaine, who kept looking down at him with worried eyes. Kurt looked at him and laughed.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaine said and looked away again. Kurt felt his eyes on him again and looked back.

"What is it Blaine? Is my hair screwed up?"

"No… I just… I shouldn't have let you come to school without the chair." Kurt did look considerably paler than usual.

"I'm fine!" Kurt said defensively.

"No, you're pale." Kurt sighed in resignation.

"You have a free period while I have English, then we meet a choir. If you're so worried, just run home and get the chair…"

"Yes!" Blaine cheered quietly.

"This is the last time I let you win anything…" Kurt laughed.

"Hey Artie, Puck," Blaine called, "Would you mind helping Kurt get to class so I can go get his chair?"

"I don't need an escort!" Kurt said as Blaine ran off.

"Yah, crips' where it's at!" Artie hollered as Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was driving home, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. <em>Something was wrong today.<em> Halfway home, he suddenly swerved around and headed back to the school. Breaking speed limits, nearly hitting 2 cars, he sped faster _faster __**faster. **_

There was a siren behind him. He didn't pull over to let the fire truck pass. He kept driving- even though he didn't need to… really they just went right past him. Then he saw it. The glow of orange tinting the sky.

Fire.

All to close.

No…

McKinley.

His mind was racing, as he didn't even park the car when he pulled into the lot. Students were pouring out of doors. Teachers, panicking, followed. Blaine lunged himself amongst the mayhem, tearing and pushing students out of the way. He saw a black figure racing out into the trees behind McKinley… he didn't peruse him. He knew who it was.

And he new why he was here.

And he new today was not going to end well.

He continued shoving students away. "KURT!" He screamed louder than he ever has. "KURT!" Police and firemen tried to keep him away, but he entered the building, empty and deserted, and the doorframe collapsed behind him. "KURT!" He yelled.

He pulled his shirt over his mouth as each breath was filled with agonizing chemicals that burned his throat. He reached for his phone when he remembered it was in the car. _Shit! _He thought. He raced up the flight of stairs that were crumpling behind him. Sparks were flying around him, wood and metal heating. He coughed violently. "K-KURT!" He managed to cough out. He turned a corner towards Kurt's English class.

The class was empty.

He heard, amongst the crackling and burning, a small whimper and a tap at the door from the class across the hall. Choir.

He was locked inside. Kurt looked at Blaine through the window. Blaine screamed and yelled, but Kurt heard nothing. His knees gave out beneath him and he slid to the floor.

"KURT!" He ran to the other door, shoulder first, bursting down the door and toppling in over it. He felt warm liquid drip down the right side of his face as he crawled after Kurt's body. He pulled the boy into his lap.

"I got you now. We're gonna- we're gonna get out of here…" He said wearily. He struggled to stand, coughing generously, as he pulled Kurt's unconscious body over his shoulder. The staircase he came up was now nonexistent, so he took the back flight. He hobbled down the stairs, trying to support Kurt's weight and his own, the smoke overwhelming his lungs.

Fire.

Fire.

It was everywhere at every turn. He was trapped.

One door. At the end of the hall… the garden. With the last ounce of energy Blaine had, he raced against time to the exit.

He took in the air that was still barely bearable.

"H-h-help!" He called. "Someone- h-h-help!" His body collapsed beneath him and he stretched Kurt out on the grass. He could go get help with the adrenaline fading he might make it just in time, weakness overcoming him.

But he didn't.

For once, he stayed. He was going to be there with Kurt and go down with him if that's what it meant.

"blaine." Breathed a voice barely audible.

"I'm here. I'm here, I'm here."

"Don't go."

Of-of course not." Blaine replied.

"Sing?" Kurt said. Blaine complied, tears racing down his cheeks.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

A large snap and the door leading to the garden collapsed. Blaine didn't even notice as pieces slid up at their feet.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Tears were rushing down his cheeks. With his smoke-filled lungs, his final job needed doing.

He took water from the fountain and washed Kurt's black face clean. He took the roses around them that weren't completely destroyed; the ones with little singed edges, and spread them over Kurt's body.

He lay down next to the love of his life, and held his hand. He curled up to the boy and his eyes fell shut as he let out his final breath.

No one was ever there to save him all his life.

No one was ever there to answer his call for help.

No one… but there was Kurt.

And Kurt… he just couldn't live without.

And Kurt… he was going to spend eternity with.

The eyes that couldn't decide what color they were, the smiled that gleamed and sparkled, the voice that melted Blaine's heart.

Kurt, who was right there, who was always right there, barely turned his head.

"I remember." And closed his eyes.

Blaine pressed his ear against Kurt's chest. He pressed his lips onto Kurt's, breathing into his mouth in his final desperate attempt to awake the sleeping beauty.

He tried and tried.

Colors filled his eyes. He pressed his ear down again.

The only noise he could hear was the crackling of the fire.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said and he, too, closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the meadow, under the willow,<em>

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._


	7. Chapter 7

Return to You

The End

* * *

><p><em>If you only had one moment left in your life.<em>

_What would you do with it?_

_Waste it all and throw it away?_

_Spend it with your family?_

_If you only had one shot, would you take it?_

_When your life is giving up,_

_And you only have one moment._

_Before it disappears._

_When people you love are leaving you._

_Would you say goodbye, before it's to late._

_There's no same moment._

_So don't let it waste._

_Don't let it waste._

Is there really ever an end to a story?

Or is it always a beginning?

The story may be short but can it change you?

Love is undying and real and beautiful.

Everyone deserves it.

And everyone has the ability to give it.

Life is short.

Make it count.

* * *

><p>Thanks for joining me in this story I know the sequel was short and sad but I really hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Return to You

Lost

* * *

><p>With one last look, Kurt and Blaine hopped into Burt's truck, and departed the school.<p>

_Staring deep into your eyes_

_Searching for answers to questions I can't find_

_If I took for granted that I held your heart_

_I'd beg forgiveness but I don't know where to start_

Kurt eyes were swimming with questions and fear. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

_Draw me a map that leads me back to you_

_I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do_

_Help me find the road you're on_

_I just need directions home_

_Draw me a map that leads me back to you_

Kurt recalled everything that had happened the last year… almost loosing his love in so many different ways.

_I've never been so at loss_

_I'm at a canyon I can't get around or cross_

_So baby come down here, lay by my side_

_And tell me love's not lost across the great divide_

Kurt began to shake as he thought of how all of it started… and as Blaine kissed their squeezing hands, Kurt was also reminded how he got through it all.

_Draw me a map that leads me back to you_

_I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do_

_Help me find the road you're on_

_I just need directions home_

_Draw me a map that leads me back to you_

_You're my destiny and destination_

_Understand my desperation - you_

_The only place I wanna be_

_So get us back to you and me_

And Kurt was terrified of what would happen next.

"She'll love you." Blaine told him. Kurt gave a shaky nod. Kurt turned in his seat, watching the fleeing school.

"Goodbye." Kurt said, knowing he'd never ever return to the place that ruined him.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who's eyes seemed distant and unresponsive. Kurt reached for the small bottle and shook out two pills, handing them to Blaine. Blaine nodded and took them, giving Kurt a smile.

Secretly, Kurt wanted nothing more than the day he could throw that container away.

_Draw me a map that leads me back to you_

_I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do_

_Help me find the road you're on_

_I just need directions home_

_Draw me a map_

_that leads me back to you…_


	9. Chapter 9

Return to You

Alive

* * *

><p>A large plank of wood toppled from the building and hit a sprinkler line. The water was limited, but it blocked the flames from licking at angel's feet.<p>

"THERE THEY ARE!" A fireman called after seeing the sprinklers go off.

* * *

><p><em>There's no one in town I know<em>

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance…_

* * *

><p>*Kurt opened his eyes. He expected the light to blind him- but it didn't. It was the brightest light he'd ever seen, shining on every piece of him. There weren't any shadows, there weren't any clouds… only light. There wasn't any darkness or bad. Kurt felt as if he was weightless- he wasn't in pain, he wasn't tired or stressed. He was at peace. *<p>

* * *

><p><em>What would you think of me now,<em>

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

* * *

><p>They pulled the two boys out as the water receded, and the flames spilled into the newly emptied garden.<p>

* * *

><p><em>May angels lead you in.<em>

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

* * *

><p>The firefighters were able to revive Blaine, who sobbed at the sight of Kurt's singed body. He watched in their desperate attempt to awake him, and they finally made the call. Blaine grabbed his hand and kissed his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but after choking out the word, "love," Blaine was rushed to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And if you were with me tonight,<em>

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

* * *

><p>*He walked up to the big gates. He stared into the face of a what he'd been running from his entire life. His heart suddenly filled with deep dread. As he opened his mouth to apologize and beg for forgiveness, His head shook.<p>

"Don't worry. And don't listen to them. You're allowed in too."

"But, Blaine-"

"He's still down there. He's going to be fine." The gates opened. "Are you ready?" He extended his arm. Kurt paused.

"If there's a choice…" Kurt felt so sheepish next to Him. He wasn't worthy enough to be right there. "I don't think my work is finished down there…"

"Oh?"

"There's so much good left to do… and I can make things right with You and…" Kurt gulped. "I want to help David." He nodded.

"This is what you want?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded with pleading eyes. God smiled.*

* * *

><p><em>May angels lead you in.<em>

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in…_

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel something tickling his cheeks. He took a minute to adjust to where he was before his eyes suddenly fluttered open.<p>

Blaine was silently crying on top of him. His eyelashes were brushing his face and tears staining his cheeks. He was pressing kisses against Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly. Kurt coughed as he felt his voice return. Blaine suddenly became very stiff.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up from where he sat in his wheelchair. He reached out a tentative hand to caress Kurt's cheek. Tears flowed consistently, though a smile stretched across his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and squeezed him. "What happened? A-are you okay? I can't believe this all…" Blaine had pulled away and looked at him with weary eyes. "Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine didn't respond and wheeled over to buzz in the nurse. "Blaine, say something." Blaine again didn't reply, wheeling his way about the room. The nurse finally came in and screamed when she saw Kurt.

"Doctor Meridian!" She called and threw herself onto Kurt, hugging and squeezing the boy.

"W-what's going on?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She squealed. The doctor came and buzzed about Kurt, doing all kinds of tests. Soon Burt, Carole and Finn made their way into the room. Carole was sobbing into Finn's shoulder, who absolutely beamed at his brother, and Burt who was holding his baby boy like if he let go, Kurt would disappear.

"I was dead?" he asked his father.

"You've been declared so for 3 hours. It's a damn miracle." He said through teary eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, dad." Kurt said and released his father. "Blaine?" he called and took his hand and placed it to his heart. Blaine felt Kurt's steady heartbeat. "I'm gonna be okay." Blaine took a deep breath and finally felt like it was true. Kurt began to cry. "I love you _so _much."

Blaine felt the tears pour down his face as he held Kurt. He pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I saw Him…. God. He told me we're allowed in too." Kurt cried. "And He loves you Blaine." He squeezed Kurt's hand in response. "He made you for _me._" Blaine smiled a smile so big and cried tears so hard. He nodded vigorously and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt grabbed the back of his neck, holding Blaine to lips feeling Blaine's tears on his cheeks. Kurt had never felt so whole in his entire life. They broke apart, Blaine looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Blaine." Blaine's smile fell slightly. "Say something- I need to hear your voice." Kurt pleased. Blaine dropped his eyes. "Blaine?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held it to his heart. "What is it, Blainers?"

"Hun, there's something we need to tell you." Said Carole.


	10. Chapter 10

Return to You

Speechless

* * *

><p>"W-what d'ya mean?" Kurt felt tears spilling over his eyes.<p>

"He can't speak." Finn said. "The smoke did some really serious lung and throat damage." Blaine refused to look at Kurt.

"W-will he ever speak again?" Kurt cried.

"…We don't know." Burt responded. Kurt let out a gasp and looked down at his fiancé.

"_Blaine_." Tears rolled down Blaine's face. Kurt reached out to hold his hand, but Blaine turned and began to wheel away. "No- d-d-don't go!" Kurt leapt of the bed and chased after him, groaning with discomfort as he got used to being on his feet again. His parents tried to catch him, but he refused to give up. "Please, Blaine." Kurt was able to grab a hold of his wheel chair and Blaine gave up his race.

Kurt walked around to face him. "I am so so sorry." Blaine refused to look at him. "I know it was my fault this happened and- just _please_- you can't leave me." Blaine looked into his eyes with worry and shook his head vigorously. "Your not mad? What is it then?" Blaine let his eyes fall again.

"Do you really think this changes anything?" Blaine blushed under Kurt's loving eyes. "I love you for _you_- the boy not the voice. To me you're still my loud, obnoxious, ridiculous little Blaine." Blaine smiled and laughed silently.

"You're eyes speak for you." Kurt told him. Blaine looked at him with all the love he could give. "I love you too." Kurt responded and Blaine smiled at him knowing Kurt wouldn't ever give up on him. "I really want to write a song- would you help me?" Blaine nodded and they headed back to the room.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>beautiful<em>, Blaine." Kurt said, admiring his lyrics. _'It was you're idea.'_ Blaine wrote_. 'I think it was a really good one too. Wanna sing it?' _Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine pulled out his phone and pulled up his piano app. One by one, Blaine played the melody line for Kurt's voice. _'I wish I had a real piano so I could play the actual song.'_

"There's one in the café!" Kurt remembered from his previous visit. So Kurt pushed Blaine down the hall. Kurt moved the bench so Blaine could still play in his wheelchair. Kurt put up the sheet music and listen to Blaine play the piano part once through.

"Want me to sing it?" Blaine nodded in response and played the intro.

_There's been times I let my faith run thin_

_Not been the man I should have been_

_After all the trouble I've been in,_

_I'da gave up on me._

_I've lived hard and I've lived fast_

_Lost things I never will get back_

_For someone to look past all of that,_

_God must really love me._

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and found himself playing the song as if he knew it all his life- when the truth was, he did. It had been locked inside his heart since he met Kurt- and now everything was so clear to him.

_When I look at the miracles around me_

_At the way that I live and the way he forgives_

_I know He's up there smilin' down on me_

_Yah, I believe the only reason why I'm still alive_

_Is God must really love me._

_To wake up and feel you by my side_

_The perfect guy, the perfect time_

_And see the way our future shines,_

_God must really love me._

Blaine smiled. _'I know you're up there now. I can't believe I ever doubted it- who else could make someone so perfect as Kurt… and you made him for me. I'm never going to be able to pay back what you've done for me just by giving me Kurt. You must love me so much.'_

_When I look at the miracles around me_

_At the dream that I live and the gift that he gives_

_I know He's up there smilin' down on me_

_And I believe the only reason why I get to live this life_

_Is God must really love me._

_When I showed the worst, he saw the best._

_He pulled the world right off my chest._

_Every day I wake up I feel blessed, yah I feel so blessed,_

_God must really love me._

_God must really love me._

You'd think Blaine would hate God for taking away his voice- or that Kurt would. But neither of them had ever been so happy.

_God must really love me, yah._

The few rogue hospital guests applauded and he heard a small shriek from the crowd. "KURT!"

"Shannon!" Kurt called and hugged her.

"Whyy are you back here, Kurtsie! Gosh you two scare me." She released him. "Hi, Blaine! How are you?" She asked and Blaine just nodded at her. She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. "So what happened this time?"

"Fire at our school." Kurt replied. "I should be dead."

"That wouldn't be the first time-" A noise came from her beeper hooked on her belt. "Shit. I gotta go. You two stay out of trouble!" She called as she rushed down the hall.

"Did you know we're going back home tomorrow?" Kurt smiled. Blaine shook his head and returned a loving grin. "That's right! And no more wheel chair for you! Honestly, how do they think you're gonna overexert yourself here? There's nothing to do!" Blaine chuckled noiselessly. Kurt sighed and Blaine looked puzzled at him.

"I'm gonna miss your laugh." He admitted, stopping. Blaine grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He pulled Kurt down and kissed him, and Kurt smiled again. That was one thing Kurt prayed he'd never have to miss.

"I love you." Kurt told him. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well I do. You never know what's gonna happen, and I am never gonna let you forget how much I love you." _'I wish I could tell you how amazing you are Kurt.'_ "It's okay." Kurt told him. "I know." Blaine felt his heart swell. Garrulous or speechless, Kurt knew what he was going to say. And no matter what, Blaine would always love him.

_To wake up and feel you by my side_

_The perfect guy, the perfect time_

_And see the way our future shines,_

_God must really love me…_


	11. Chapter 11

Return to You

Tied Down

* * *

><p>Kurt had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms that night, and woke up strangely cold and alone. His eyes adjusted to the morning light as he sat up in his bed. Kurt heard his door close as Blaine entered the room with a tray in his hands.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt smiled, watching his boyfriend walk in. "No more chair?" Blaine shook his head and smiled, placing the tray on the table, scooting in to Kurt's bed, and then putting the tray on their laps. "Breakfast in bed?" Blaine nodded once more and beamed as Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand. "You spoil me." Blaine laughed mutely.

"We are going home today, you know?" Kurt told Blaine. Blaine nodded with a rather worried disposition. "What's wrong, sweet heart?" A tear fell from Blaine's eye. "Blainers? What's wrong, don't cry- why are you sad?" Kurt reached for the pen and paper and handed it to Blaine, who scribbled.

_I feel useless._

"Useless? How could you possibly think that?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked away sheepishly. "Because you can't speak? That's ridiculous." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and looked into his eyes. "You don't need to speak for me to hear you." Blaine grabbed the tray and placed it on the counter before turning and attacking Kurt's lips. Kurt was surprised and frozen for a moment, eyes wide and hands clenched. His surprise melted as he kissed Blaine back.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt's hands swung gently by their sides as they headed toward the exit of the hospital.<p>

"Kurt, Blaine, wait!" Said a familiar voice.

"Shannon!" Kurt smiled and hugged her.

"You guys be fucking careful, you hear me!" Kurt laughed.

"We promise. Thank you so much Shannon." She scribbled out a number and handed it to Blaine.

"Call me if you guys get into any more trouble." Blaine nodded. "_And take good care of him_._ I highly doubt you won't._" She whispered with a wink. Blaine smiled back. They waved and began out. "Wait!" She called again.

"I was thinking-" she paused, writing down something else on the back of a business card "you guys might want to consider taking an online class… it teaches you sign language." Her face fell slightly. "Seeing as Blaine's condition is… undetermined… I just thought… just in case." Kurt nodded, accepting the card with the website link. "It's a free site and it'll be easier for you guys to communicate. I think it'll be a great opportunity for you two to do something together." Kurt gave her one last hug and they left the hospital once again.

* * *

><p>Kurt sent out a text to his dad saying they'd gotten home safely (and hoping it'll STAY that way) as they pulled into Blaine's driveway. Blaine parked the car and looked over at Kurt. Kurt sighed meeting his eyes. They piled out of the car and walked hand in hand to the house. The door creaked open as they stared into the empty living room. The door closed quietly behind them. It felt like ages since they'd been home.<p>

"Home." Kurt said quietly. Blaine swiftly slammed Kurt up against the wall, pressing his lips forcefully on him. It was the first time they'd been truly alone. They shouldn't be _alive._ Blaine _needed_ Kurt. "_Blaine_." Kurt groaned, feeling Blaine's hips dig onto his leg. Blaine kissed down his neck, sucking and nipping. Kurt tossed his head back against the wall as Blaine unbuttoned his shirt one by one. He tossed the shirt aside and crashed into his lips again, hand cupping over Kurt's erection. Kurt was undoing Blaine's bowtie with his teeth, and ripping off his shirt as fast as he could.

Blaine pulled him down the hall and onto the bed, rubbing his erection against Kurt's hips desperately. Kurt was undoing Blaine's belt, growling when it got stuck against a belt loop on his jeans. Kurt shoved Blaine's pants and boxers down past his ankles and off. Blaine undid the button and zipper of Kurt's pants with his teeth, hands against his back pockets. He tore Kurt's pants down his legs and they toed off each other's shoes and socks. Blaine grabbed his bowtie and forced Kurt against the backboard of the bed. He tied his hands on the board and smiled wickedly.

Blaine reached into his drawer and pulled out a small ring. He hooked it over the head of Kurt's pulsing erection. "B-B-Blaine!" Kurt gasped as it fastened tightly. Blaine draped himself over Kurt's body and began to suck at Kurt's nipple. He traced kisses down Kurt's chest and spread Kurt's legs apart and began to stroke the underside of his erection. Blaine licked up the side, before taking the head into his mouth. Kurt moaned and smashed his head against the headboard.

"Blaine-Blaine untie me _please!_" Blaine's pupils were black with lust as he teased him. Blaine pulled off him with a _pop_ and sat opposite of Kurt. He began to finger himself, relishing as Kurt bucked his hips in need. "Blaine I'm gonna- I need to-" Kurt cried out in pain in dire need.

Blaine watched him unravel with absolute pleasure. Blaine reached over the bedside drawer again and grabbed the tube of lubricant. Blaine approached Kurt and wrapped Kurt's legs around his neck. He began to finger his hole, Kurt bucked the air frantically as Blaine entered finger by finger into Kurt's hole. Blaine finally entered him, beginning slowly and picking up a swift rhythm. Kurt moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Blaine, _please! _I have to…." Kurt moaned, erection straining against the ring painfully. Kurt cried Blaine's name when he hit his prostate. "_There!_ Please, Blaine- Oh…" Blaine's rhythm increased yet faster.

"Ow- Oh God, Blaine, this hurts- take it off, _please_-" Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt, struggling to keep himself from breaking as he taunted Kurt more, fingering the tip of Kurt's head. Blaine finally came, white lights blinding his vision and he tossed his head back, bucking against Kurt's erection.

"BLAINE! _PLEASE!_" Kurt screamed in pain, bucking his hips violently against Blaine's. Blaine finally caved. Undoing the ring, he replaced the force with his fingers and took Kurt into his mouth, stroking under his erection with his fingers. Kurt came so hard, screaming "Blaine!" as he did so, nearly passing out. Blaine swallowed him in as Kurt panted.

They sat in the silence, regaining their breath. "Can you untie me now?" Kurt asked breathlessly. Blaine undid his hands and Kurt turned and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Holy _crap_, Blaine." Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's body as they kissed lazily.


	12. Chapter 12

**BTW- In this "ASL" course, there are 20 lessons- and the first part of this chapter happens over about 3 months.**

* * *

><p>Return to You<p>

Signs

* * *

><p>"Hey, hun! Come here, will ya?" Kurt called Blaine from the living room. Blaine came into the living room, where Kurt was sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap. Blaine appeared puzzled and took a seat by Kurt. "It's the website Shannon suggested." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I know, but, I think she's right… it'll make communicating a lot easier… and after all that's happened I want to spend as much time as I can with you…" A tear streaked down Kurt's cheek, which Blaine kissed away.<p>

"There's something I need to tell you." Kurt added as Blaine looked expectantly at him. "I decided I'm not going to college." Blaine's jaw dropped. "If there's one thing this year taught me is that life can be gone in a second. I know my life is with you, and I'm not going to waste another moment without you in it." Blaine blushed and his eyes looked at him guiltily. "Then, when you've graduated, if you still want to, we can go live in New York- get out of Ohio and leave all this crap behind us- and we can get married." Blaine smiled hugely as Kurt gave him a gentle kiss. "_Close your eyes,_" Kurt whispered, and grabbed his hands.

"We'd live in a small, remote village and every weekend we'd take the train up to New York city and see a Broadway show." Blaine beamed, imagining them together. Kurt's hands were shaking. "And… I was thinking…" Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt blushing furiously. "I'd really like to adopt… What do you think?" Blaine's eyes were soft.

"I mean I know we've talked about this before but a lot has happed and I wasn't sure if you still wanted-" Kurt was cutt off by Blaine's lips crashing into his. Kurt blushed when Blaine pulled away and giggled as Blaine hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kurt beamed. "Now, to work!" Blaine rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Sign by sign Kurt and Blaine followed lesson one. And throughout the rest of the day, Kurt was quizzing Blaine on his sign language. Whilst making dinner, Kurt and Blaine sent questions back and forth.

"How are you?"

'_I am great- how are you?'_

"Perfect." Kurt took another forkful of salad and smiled. "You're doing so great!"

'_Thank you_.' Blaine signed with a smile. Kurt laughed. '_Dinner is great_.'

"Thank you." Kurt replied lightheartedly.

Kurt and Blaine settled down into bed and flicked on "A Walk to Remember."

'_I love this movie_.'

'_And_ _I love you._'

Lesson 2 passed easily and Kurt and Blaine bantered back and forth about Kurt's parents as well as Finn's wellbeing. Slowly but surely, Kurt and Blaine became more and more rehearsed in ASL, but Blaine seemed to be falling.

Lesson 3. Lesson 4. Leasson 5.

"Blaine are you okay?"

'_I'm fine… why?'_

"You seem…" Kurt was at a loss for words.

'_I've been… thinking a lot.' _Blaine signed. _'About my voice… They said my condition was undetermined. Maybe there's some sort of… vocal rehab? I could go see some doctors I don't know…'_ Kurt was quiet for a long moment,

"Blaine?"

'_Yes?'_

"I think that's a great idea but…"

'_What is it?'_

"I just don't want you to get your head all caught up in this… because you may never get it back and I just want you to be logical about all this…"

'_Hey, hey… it's okay… I'll be fine, all right? I got a good feeling about this.' _Kurt nodded in response nervously.

"Yah… okay." Kurt responded and kissed his cheek.

Lesson 6. Lesson 7. Lesson 8.

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr. Anderson, from past records, it seems that the only way we could look at your lungs and vocal chords more thoroughly is by taking a closer look."<p>

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we have very few cases like Mr. Anderson's so we aren't really sure what-"

"Just tell me!" Kurt demanded, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

"We'd have to do surgery." The doctor finally told him. Kurt sucked in a breath and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine's head dropped, eyes sqimming with questions. Kurt felt himself freeze. After a moment's silence, Kurt raised his voice shakily.

"Could you excuse us… please?" Kurt squeaked. Nodding, the doctor left. "Blaine?" Kurt turned to him when the door closed with a _click_. "You aren't realy considering this are you?" Kurt asked, hands trembling. Blaine shrugged.

"They'd be opening up your throat and lungs- what if something went wrong?" Blaine swallowed, looking down at his hands, and shrugged.

"Blaine… you're scaring me." Kurt felt tears roll down his cheeks-ones Blaine would usually kiss away. "B-Blainers." Kurt began to sob, and let go of his hand, beginning to pace. Blaine watched him with empty eyes.

'_It's surgery or nothing._' He signed.

"Yes, but that also mean possible _death_ or just living without your voice! I mean, I know how much your voice means to you- I can't imagine living without mine, but Blaine this is…. You c-can't!"

'_It's my choice, Kurt_.'

"B-Blaine… I c-can't loose you."

'_Who says you will?'_

"What's happened to you? You just wanna do this? Risk your life for your voice? Even if it means… loosing me?" Kurt looked into his glazed, golden eyes.

'_Kurt…_' Kurt turned out of the room, and found the doctor he was looking for.

" 'xcuse me, Miss?"

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could write my partner a prescription for ant-depression?"

"Why do you think he's depressed?"

"Because I know him better than he knows himself and this has finally taken a toll on him- or else he wouldn't be risking his life to be able to speak again." The doctor complied and Kurt returned to the room.

"Grab your stuff, we are leaving."

'_Where are we going?_'

"Home." Kurt said stoically. Kurt grabbed the keys from the counter and head straight for the car. Blaine ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to the pharmacy and stopped the car. Without even a glace at Blaine, he jumped out of the car and told Blaine stoically,<p>

"Stay."

Kurt returned 10 minutes later, small container in hand. Blaine looked at him with a look that said, '_What's that_?' but Kurt ignored him. The rest of the car drive was made up in silence. When they got home, Kurt got out of the car and went straight inside.

When Blaine made it into the house, Kurt was fiddling with the bottle, pouring out two small tablets. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap and passed it to Blaine.

"Two. Everyday." He said simply. Blaine looked at him questioningly, so Kurt put on the best fake smile he could muster to cover his broken heart. He complied hesitantly.

"Right. I'm off to bed." Kurt said and turned on heel. When he reached the bedroom, after he closed the door, Kurt burst into tears. He sunk back against the doorframe, and curled his legs up into his chest. The sun sank behind their garden, and Kurt had run out of tears. He climbed silently into bed and fell asleep.

Kurt woke up with a start as two arms encircled him. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

'_Are you okay?_'

"Yah. 'M fine."

'_Don't __lie__ to me.'_

"Don't lie to you. Don't _lie_ to you. Because I'm in the wrong here!"

'_What do you mean?_'

"What I _mean_ is I love you to pieces. I care about you so much that…" Kurt played with the ring on his left finger. "And you just wanna throw me away-" Kurt choked, sobs escaping his lips.

'_I would never just… throw you away_.'

"Really? You seemed so up to it today."

'_Because what am I even worth? I'm NOTHING, Kurt!'_

"Nothing. That's BULLSHIT. You are EVERYTHING to me Blaine Anderson!"

'_I will never be able to tell you how beautiful you are or how much I love you ever.'_

"Yes you can. I see it in your eyes… in your smile… in _you_." Blaine reached forward and captivated his lips.

'_You still think so much of me?'_

"I NEVER thought any less of you. I've only ever thought _more_."

'_You think I'm… depressed? I saw the container…'_

"I can see it in you… you're…. fading." Kurt looked away from Blaine, looking as though he was about to be sick. Blaine raised his chin.

'_You keep me hanging on.' _Kurt nodded and smiled genuinely. '_You still love me?'_

"**Always."**


	13. Chapter 13

**This Kiss- (Alex Day Cover of Faith Hill)**

* * *

><p>Return to You<p>

Shampoo

* * *

><p>Blaine took his pills every morning and was making much improvement. He was acting like his old self. He had bad days still… But Kurt was always able to pick him up.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was undressing himself. The steam from the shower poured from the door as he exited the bathroom in his fluffy white towel.<p>

"Hey hun? Do we have any more shampoo- we're out" Kurt called. He began to get nervous when Blaine didn't reply. "Sweet heart?" Kurt called. He saw him from the window. Blaine was out on the gazebo, sketching some flowers. "Blaine, watcha doing?" Blaine jumped at the sound of his voice, and let Kurt come and peer over his shoulder.

"It's gorgeous, Blaine." Kurt kissed him on the cheek lovingly. "I didn't know you could draw."

_'I used to when I was little. I was able to express myself through it. Now I suppose I use it as a way of communication.' _Blaine appeared forlorn.

"You don't like it? Why?" Roughly, Blaine signed '_missing something.'_ Kurt nodded in response. "Well I'm glad you've taken up drawing- I know these past couple months have been hard for you… I think it'll be good for you." Kurt smiled. "Now, I left the water running. We don't have any shampoo do we?"

'_Bottom left drawer.'_

"Thanks, love." Kurt replied, kissing him lightly before skipping back inside to the shower.

Kurt pulled out the shampoo from the drawer and placed it on the edge of the shower. Steam fogged the mirror and small window and he stepped into the hot shower. He reached down to grab the shampoo bottle to find it wasn't there. Two arms snaked around his body and held him close. Kurt turned to captivate Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine spreads the soap in his hands and ran his fingers over Kurt's body. He kept his eyes locked on Kurt's as he took Kurt's forming erection in his fist, covering it in soap and memorizing each piece of his skin as he trailed his fingers back and forth.

"_Blaine_." Kurt whispered, and put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry_

_I don't want to learn the hard way_

_Baby hello, oh no, goodbye_

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky_

Blaine stroked the head of his cock while sucking at the side of his neck. Kurt bucked into his hands, before pulling his head off of Blaine's shoulder and looking him in the eyes, with eyes dark with lust, "_My turn."_ Kurt growled. Blaine shuddered as Kurt tossed him to the wall and lowered him to his knees.

_It' s the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unstoppable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

Kurt began to toy around his hole playfully. Blaine tossed his head back, rubbing his erection against the shower wall in a dire attempt for friction.

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_"How does love get so off course_

_All I wanted was a white knight_

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby I'm forever yours"_

He slammed his hand against the wall, and signed shakily, _'inside me.' _Kurt began to stick a finger into his hole, turning it slowly and drawing it in and out before adding a second... third... until Blaine was falling apart. Finally Kurt entered him pushing down further and picking up a steady pace. Kurt hit Blaine's prostate and Blaine came, grabbing Kurt's hips and forcing them further into him as he did.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, unthinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unsinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss!_

"-_Blaine_- I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Finally Blaine released his hips and laid down underneath him. Blaine stroked and pumped at his erection, Kurt bucking into his hands, and came through it. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and tried to regain his breath. Blaine kissed down his neck lazily, grinning like an idiot.

'_You are so beautiful_.' He signed, looking up into his eyes.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_On the rooftop under the sky_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Let's let everything slide_

_You got me floating_

_You got me flying_

He twisted his fingers through Kurt's hair and trailed his hands back down, pushing his hips against himself again, groaning and began to buck against him. Kurt's cock began to stand again and Kurt moaned at the sensitivity.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_It's criminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

"I love you…" Kurt said, falling apart once more as the boys bucked against eachother. Kurt attacked Blaine's lips, tasting sparks across his tongue as he memorized each bit of his mouth.

_It' s the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_It's criminal_

_This kiss, this kiss!_

* * *

><p>Kurt wrapped a towel around Blaine and kissed his lips sweetly. Kurt grabbed a towel from the rack, but Blaine stopped his hand. Kurt looked puzzled at him, when he signed, '<em>I found my muse<em>,' and led him outside. Blaine positioned him on a bench, and raced to his canvas. He adjusted the mirror in the corner, and Kurt giggled as he watch Blaine concentrate on his model.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, smiling, about 20 minutes later.. Blaine nodded and continued his sketch. After about 10 more minutes, Blaine signed, '_finished_.' Kurt jumped up to see but Blaine held up a hand as if to say, '_Wait.'_ So Kurt went inside to get dressed, did his skincare regime, and made lunch. When he came out with a silver tray of food, Blaine had just finished his painting.

"Can I see now?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine nodded in response and turned his canvas. Kurt's jaw dropped. The gentle roses Blaine originally drew were painted lightly behind Kurt, straddling the decorated white concrete bench, head tossed back, and Blaine, straddling Kurt's hips, kissing his neck. "B-Blaine-" Kurt's eyes watered with tears "it's so beautiful." Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and kissed his lips lovingly.

"I have a great idea… I'll be right back." Kurt kissed his cheek and told him to eat his lunch he made him while he was gone.

* * *

><p>He returned shortly after, a large bag in his hand. He unwrapped the paper to reveal a beautiful gold frame. He slid the frame over the lovely canvas. "I know just where to put this!" He smiled and raced to the master bedroom, and Blaine helped him hang the picture over the headboard of the bed. They stood back, admiring the picture and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and kissed his neck.<p>

'_I love you_.' Kurt signed.

'_I love you too_.' Blaine signed back, smiling wide at the love of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Return to You

Home

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine piled into bed that night, sleeping soundly under the golden frame. Blaine held Kurt in his arms, kissing his neck lightly as Kurt turned out the light. It was only moments until Kurt fell asleep blissfully in Blaine's arms.<p>

Until the phone rang.

Kurt heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. He carefully detatched himself from Blaine's arms, and checked the clock- it was 3:16 in the morning.

Gah.

Kurt sighed and lifted his phone, feeling a shock of panic rocket through his spine when the caller ID said, "Dad."

"Dad? Are you okay? What's going on? Do you need help? Is Carole there? Wh-"

"KURT!" Burt interrupted his chain of frantic whispers. "I'm fine." Kurt let out a long breath he'd been holding.

"Then why in heavens name are you calling me at 3 AM. I mean, I love you dad but this is sleepy time." Kurt replied, feeling exhaustion set in on him again.

"Kurt, the police called." Burt said quietly.

"Why?"

"They've got David." Kurt was silent for a moment, voice suddenly shaky and eyes filling with tears.

"David… David Karofsky?"

"Yes." Burt replied. "You're gonna be okay now, Kurt." Burt said, a smile in his eyes but voice trembling slightly. Kurt couldn't respond, so Burt didn't make him. "Bud?"

"Yah?"

"There's- um…"

"What is it dad?"

"They found him in McKinley's locker room." It was silent for a long moment. The place of all of Kurt's horrors. "He's dead, son." Kurt inhaled sharply, pain piercing his heart. "He wrote a note and… He says he's sorry a-and he wishes that you and Blaine will have a long and happy life-"

"_And if you're reading this, Kurt, I loved you so much… but in all the wrong ways. I realize the bad I've done, and writing this, I feel like I'm finally doing something right. You are amazing, and now you finally have someone you deserve. I am so, so so sorry, Kurt. And tell Blaine I'm sorry too._

_I love you __always._

_Dave"_

No one spoke, and Kurt felt as if his heart had stopped. "Go back to sleep now, okay bud? I love you." His father said, though Kurt hadn't even heard it.

"Night," is all that Kurt could choke out in response. Kurt dropped the phone on the table and pulled his legs into a ball.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

"Mmmph... Kurt?" Blaine woke languidly. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy, rocking as he sobbed into his knees.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

"Karofsky- he's… dead." Kurt cried. "He's sorry."

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

Blaine felt his heart fall in his chest as Kurt repeated everything his dad had told him.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

"It's my fault!" Kurt cried, sobbing into Blaine's arms.

"Of course it's not, hun."

"But I-"

"You didn't know anything about this. You never did anything wrong." Blaine hushed him.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world ... mad world_

Kurt cried into his arms quietly as Blaine rocked him back and forth.

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

* * *

><p>The funeral for David's death was quiet. Hardly anyone attended- not even his own parents. Kurt and Blaine were there, though. They would always be there for the lost boy. Because Kurt saw the side of him that no one had ever seen until reading a suicide note- and no one but Kurt and Blaine would ever understand.<p>

Most of the Glee club came as well, but no one from the football team (outside the Glee-club members). Kurt preferred it this way… quiet and genuine.

_There's a flower,_

_In the smallest garden,_

_Reaching for the light,_

_There's candle,_

_In the darkest corner,_

_Conquering the night._

Kurt sang to David's grave, Blaine accompanying him as they squeezed each other's hands.

_There is amazing strength,_

_In a willing hand,_

_There are victories,_

_That you've never planned!_

_There's a hero,_

_In everybody's heart._

Kurt gave Karofsky a gentle kiss against his pale lips before he, Burt, Blaine, and the rest of Glee club lowered the coffin into the grave.

_There's a fire,_

_Inside of everybody,_

_Burning clear and bright,_

_There's a power,_

_In the faintest heartbeat,_

_That cannot be denied,_

The headstone Kurt and Blaine had etched for him marked,

"Here lies David Karofsky.

A lost man who found his way back in the end.

Gone but not forgotten."

_Go on a trust yourself,_

_You can ride the wind,_

_Your gonna take your dreams_

_Where they've never been,_

_There's a hero_

_In everybody's heart._

Kurt dropped lilies on top of his grave, tears rolling off his cheeks as he huddled further into Blaine's chest.

"Would anyone care to say any final words?" Asked the priest. Everyone shook their heads and stared down at the headstone. But Kurt spoke up.

"We will remember you, Dave… Not the bad, but the good." Kurt sniffed, feeling the tears pour down his face once more. "There's good and bad in all of us… where ever you are, David, know I don't blame you for anything." Blaine squeezed his hand.

"We'll be with you… always." Kurt finished. The priest said a word of prayer, saying goodbye and a blessing. They dispersed one by one, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Burt left as well, but Kurt and Blaine stayed. They sat by the gravestone for 2 hours, holding each other's hands.

"Kurt, hun? It's gonna get dark soon." Kurt finally looked up, Blaine's heart aching at the sight of his puffy red eyes.

"Ya… ya okay…let's go." Kurt replied hoarsely. Blaine stood and helped Kurt up. Kurt looked back at the headstone, as if to say goodbye.

Every year following, Kurt and Blaine visited Karofsky, laying down flowers and words from their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Return to You

Finally

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt… I vow to always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. I vow to always hold you when you sob over the stunning Matt Smith. Mostly, to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are.<em>

_ "We've been through ups and downs… some really extreme downs at that but… we pulled through it together. You and me have conquered everything together and after years of waiting here we are… I love you so much- you are everything to me." _Kurt felt his eyes water up with tears at Blaine's words_._

_ "Blaine, I vow to love you to the end of time. I vow to hold you every time we watch Deathly Hallows part 2. To tell you all my secrets. I vow to let you win an argument once and a while. To never let go. To always be your home. To make you smile when you're sad. And I vow to never… ever… say goodbye." _Kurt replied, completely in sign language.

_**9 years later…**_

Kurt and Blaine were living happily in New York City with a lovely dog named Bradshaw. Kurt was in on and off Broadway showa, and Blaine attended every single one of them. Blaine was doing well himself. He may not be able to be onstage with his husband, but he was a critic for Broadway shows, and a highly respected one at that.

But things were starting to get lonely in the Anderson-Hummel household. They lived in a small cottage in a quiet village just outside the big city, which was only a train ride away. This weekened they were flying down to Ohio for Karofsky's anniversary, and also…

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Kurt squealed as they boarded the plane, squeezing Blaine's arm tight. He beamed back at him, giving a small kiss on the cheek.

Burt picked up the boys from the airport, and the two stopped back home to visit Carole as well as Finn who had flown in for such a momentous occasion.

"I can't wait to meet her- she sounds wonderful." Carole smiled.

"_Kurtsie_!" Called Christine.

"Hey girlie! I've missed you!"

"I'm gonna have a new sissy, right Kurtsie?"

"Sure are!" Blaine said, tackling her. She burst into a fit of giggles and laughter.

They borrowed Burt's truck and visited Karofsky's grave, laying down lilies as always and singing for him.

"Kurt?"

"Yah?"

"I was thinking…" Blaine paused, taking a deep breath. "That we go back to McKinley and sort of say goodbye?"

"What? Why?"

"Well it's empty at this time in the day and… I want to sort of prove that though we were told 'no' there, we are still here and happy… I guess it's silly and I'm still on my medication… but I'm getting so much better and-"

"Hey, hey. It sounds like a great idea." Kurt said with a soft, but nervous smile. They piled into the car and drove, hands grasped firmly as the pulled into the lot.

Kurt took in a breath. 10 years ago he had roamed these halls aimlessly, and here he was. He could feel the gentle breeze of passing ghosts of his high school years.

Kurt and Blaine passed through the halls and the choir room and into the garden. It was repaired as well from the fire damage, and truly looked no different. Night had fallen in on the two boys and Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg lightly.

"It's nearly time. We should go." Kurt nodded in agreement and the two of them headed out. With one last look, Kurt and Blaine hopped into Burt's truck, and departed the school.

"Goodbye." Kurt said, knowing he'd never ever return to the place that ruined him. Kurt turned to Blaine, whose eyes seemed distant and unresponsive. Kurt reached for the small bottle and shook out two pills, handing them to Blaine. Blaine nodded and took them, giving Kurt a smile.

Secretly, Kurt wanted nothing more than the day he could throw that container away.

After a short interview, and a long time spent signing papers, Blaine scooped up the little 4 year old into his arms. She had bright blue eyes that looked like Kurt's when he smiled and a slightly lighter brown hair than Blaine's.

"Prilla, this is Kurt and Blaine. Your new daddies."

"I have _TWO _daddies?" She squealed. "I must be the luckiest girl in the whole wide world!" She laughed, freckles popping under her eyes. Blaine set her down and held her hand as they walked toward the car. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the small container of pills, and tossed them into the garbage. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight and tied the new member of the family into the car. Kurt bowed his head in thanks to God and thought…

_Thanks for the help_

_Down here on earth_

_A thousand prayers, a million words_

_But one voice was heard._

Kurt and Blaine drove back to the Hummel home, where unsuspected guests waited to congratulate them. The entire Glee club was ready to meet Prilla and the boys. They pulled into the driveway and were surprised as they were pulled into hugs and kissed on the cheek. Prilla absolutely adored all the attention and loved Christine. And once the crowd had filtered out, they said goodnight and carried asleep Prilla upstairs with them. They laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Staring down at her, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I love you so much." Blaine told him.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned in and caught his lips, eyes fluttering shut and a smile on his lips. The kiss was slow and peaceful with more love either one of them could have ever dreamed possible 10 years ago.

They piled into bed with Prilla and turned out the light, Kurt sighing contently as he pecked Blaine's lips in the dark.

And, as cheesy as it may sound, they lived happily ever after.

_**We taught the world new ways to dream…**_

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this story and seeing me through to the very end... and then to the REAL end when you all discovered that it's not over yet... Because you all reminded me that I'm not alone, I said No to the status quo I found what it means to have a home. It's very sad to part, but remember it's not forever- I will be missing you. I wanna be your friend forever, so be the coolest girl in the whole wide world and keep reading my fanfics I know there are so many starkid puns in here to even comprehend what I just said, but in all Sirius-ness, thank you guys SOO much for reading and I wish you all the best.<p>

Love your Gleek, Starkid, Potterhead, Whovian, Nerdfighter, Bronette, Sherlocked Waterbender,

~KH Stories


End file.
